Leslie Bricusse
Leslie Bricusse (born January 29, 1931) is a British lyricist and composer. Although best known for his partnership with Anthony Newley, Bricusse has worked with many other composers. Whilst at Cambridge University, he was Secretary of Footlights between 1952 and 1953 and Footlights President during the following year. He married the actress Yvonne Romain. Sammy Davis, Jr. had hits with two of Bricusse's songs - "What Kind of Fool Am I?" (from Stop the World - I Want to Get Off) and the #1 hit "The Candy Man" (from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory). Other recording artists who have had popular success with his songs include Matt Monro and Frank Sinatra ("My Kind of Girl"), Shirley Bassey ("Goldfinger"), Nancy Sinatra ("You Only Live Twice"), Maureen McGovern ("Can You Read My Mind"), and Diana Krall ("When I Look in Your Eyes"). Works Musicals *''Stop the World - I Want to Get Off'' (with Newley) (1961) - includes "Once in a Lifetime" and "What Kind of Fool Am I?" *''Pickwick'' - with Cyril Ornadel (1963) *''The Roar of the Greasepaint—the Smell of the Crowd'' (with Newley) (1965) - includes "Who Can I Turn To (When Nobody Needs Me)?" and "Feeling Good" *''Doctor Dolittle'' (1967) - includes "Talk to the Animals" *''Goodbye, Mr. Chips'' (1969) *''Scrooge'' (with Ian Fraser; Herbert W. Spencer) (1970) - includes "Thank You Very Much" *''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (with Newley) (1971) *''Beyond the Rainbow'' (lyrics only) (1978) *''The Good Old Bad Old Days'' (with Newley) (1974) *''Peter Pan (television, with Newley) (1976) *''Victor/Victoria'' (film with Henry Mancini) (1982) *''Sherlock Holmes: The Musical'' - book, music, and lyrics by Bricusse (1989) *''Hook'' (with John Williams) (1991) - includes "When You're Alone" *''Jekyll & Hyde'' (lyrics only)(1990/1994/1997) *''Victor/Victoria'' (1995 Broadway adaptation) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' Songs *"My Kind of Girl" (1961) *"Goldfinger" (with John Barry and Anthony Newley) from Goldfinger (1964) *"You Only Live Twice" (with Barry) from You Only Live Twice (1967) *"Two for the Road" (with Henry Mancini) from Two for the Road (1967) *"Candy Man" and "Pure Imagination" (with Newley) from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) *"Can You Read My Mind? (Love Theme)" (with John Williams) from Superman (1978) *"Making Toys," "Every Christmas Eve/Santa's Theme (Giving)," "It's Christmas Again," "Patch! Natch!" and "Thank You, Santa!" (with Henry Mancini) from [anta Claus: The Movie (1985) *"Life in a Looking Glass" (with Henry Mancini) from That's Life (1986) *"Somewhere in My Memory" from Home Alone (with John Williams) (1990) *"When You're Alone", "We Don't Wanna Grow Up" from Hook (with John Williams) (1991) *"Christmas at Hogwarts" (with John Williams) in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Awards *Grammy Award **Grammy Award for Song of the Year|Song of the Year]], 1963 - "What Kind of Fool Am I" *Academy Award **Best Song, 1967 - "Talk to the Animals" *Songwriters Hall of Fame Nominations *Tony Award **Best Musical, 1963 - Stop the World - I Want to Get Off *Academy Awards **Original Music Score, 1967 - Doctor Dolittle **Original Music Score, 1969 - Goodbye, Mr. Chips **Original Song Score, 1970 - Scrooge **Best Song, 1970 - "Thank You Very Much" **Adaptation and Original Song Score, 1971 - Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory **Adaptation and Original Song Score, 1982 - Victor/Victoria **Best Song, 1986 - "Life in a Looking Glass" **Best Song, 1990 - "Somewhere in My Memory" **Best Song, 1991 - "When You're Alone" *Golden Raspberry Award **Worst 'Original' Song, 1986 - "Life in a Looking Glass" External links * Leslie Bricusse at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Composers